People of the Light
by Daydreaming C. Otaku
Summary: People disappear all the time right? And they usually turn up; dead or alive. But some don't. This is about a group of friends, who the first three disappear in thin air and the others soon follow suit. How will they get back without revealing themselves -hiatus-
1. Prologue: Doppelganger

**Author note: If you notice that any of the characters are similar to the Ocs in One Piece: Adventures of Amanda and Kaylin by Author A the yes they do have similarites, however Author A is my old account and should be closing at some point or other. I will only say this once in this series any characters, things ect that belong to their respective owners belong to them, not me other than ocs. On the third chapter(technically chapter two but...you know) I will start an SBS corner for your questions comments ect. If you flame this I will respect your opinions, however please do not be rude. If the characters seem Mary/Gary...then I'm sorry but I will try my best. Now without futher ado I present to you The People of the Light.**

People of the Light

Prologue- Doppelganger

Today was a "normal" day, for the student body of our high school. However that would change for our unclassified and classified students at lunch. A group of friends sit at one of the many cafeteria tables, lunch had not started but ten minutes ago and they were chatting animatedly as they waited for the last person to join them at the table. "Honestly, what's taking her so long," Kaylin huffed impatiently. Tyler looked over to his fellow blonde as he readjusted his glasses, "She told me she had to print something off."

"Tyler if she's not here soon we're going to drag her procrastinating ass over here." Allessandra growled out, her reddish hair in ringlets. Shaelynn nodded quietly muttering something inaudibly. As they continued chatting, arguing and teasing each other among other things they all got an unnatural chill, as the entire student body among with the teachers quieted down as a stranger in a dark brown hoodie with various questionable stains and cuts limped into the room. Some students gasped as they saw blood drip onto the floor as the injured stranger limped over and plopped themselves next to a horrified Tyler.

The person sat slumped, breathing heavily as their vice principle approached. "I'm going to ask you to remove that illegal hoodie, and come to the office with me for a chat." The stranger weakly shook their head, their face hidden. The vice principle impatiently grabbed at the hood to pull it back, but to his and everyone's surprise it went through the strangers' head. Tears fell down onto the table from the stranger as the hood fell back on its own, revealing the friend they have all been waiting for.

"Amanda!" Her friends cried out in shock, to say the least she was in quite a state. She looked at each and every one of them, and said quietly so only that they would hear. "I'm sorry." And she slowly faded away, with two words echoing in her friends heads.

"Help me." Her friends stared stunned where the phantom used to be, panic erupted among the students and new rumors were sent flying around the room. Everything hushed again as the door opened a second time, revealing the supposed dead student in uniform without a single scratch on her. As she strolled happily over to her friends, noticing some of the looks that people gave her but shrugging it off, she sat next to Tyler. Tyler was looking at her in a silent scream, as she looked at him confusedly.

"What?" She looked at the others, as Kaylin and Allessandra went to her instantly crushing her into a hug. They sat back down shooting the others a look saying, 'don't tell her' as Tyler didn't notice and starting poking Amanda asking if she was fine.


	2. Chapter One: Two Years Later

**Author note: please R&R when you're done sp I can do an SBS**

Chapter One- Two Years Later-

July 21st, 2012

"You're so slow!" A now sixteen going on seventeen Kaylin called out pivoting on the sidewalk next to Allessandra. "If you'd just slow-""- Amanda…A turtle would be faster than you right now." Allessandra cut off the protesting brunette.

~sometime later~

"Move it!" Kaylin spurred on the other pursuing teen. Amanda was currently sprinting away laughing maniacally with her eyes shut. The reason for this current situation was Amanda thought it would be funny to 'kidnap' their monsters and other energy drinks. Said drinks were inside her waterproof backpack.

Common sense would say, not to do something that could lead to your death but Amanda's common sense (the little she had) had gone out the window. Two things that could get you killed in this situation are: 1) never (ever) take….Steal your friends drinks, who are addicted to said drinks, and will kill you if you do so; and 2) Never ever sprint blind while being chased by energy drink charged, ticked off friends. Because of tempting Fate, Lady Fortuna thought it would be amusing to teach these children a strange lesson….scratch that she wanted to mess with them. Amanda in her happy, yet fight-or-flight state stumbled on the curve smacking into the ground, not seeing the large Jeep (who the driver didn't see her either) sped in her direction well over the speed limit. "Amanda!"

Her friends' anger temporarily replaced with panic as they raced over to Amanda, their bags swinging side to side. As if in slow motion, Amanda looked up at the (to her and her friends point of view) slowly approaching Jeep, and she suddenly felt her arms hoisted up. Everything sped up as they said in unison, "Shit!" Then everything went quiet as the world lit up, and faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter Two: A Wet Start

**Author note: Hi guys please R&R when you're done so I can do an SBS next chapter**

**Thanks for the review kkq ^^ it shall get weirder. *evil laugh in background* ' I'm not evil with people I write about(even if its funny...at times). Oh yeah, **regular font =dialogue, or otherwise. **Bold = actual character thought(specific character)**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

Chapter 2 –A Wet Start

(Amanda's POV)

I felt like I was slowly falling, there was nothing but myself and the darkness. All I was aware of was that I was alone. **Am I dead?** I wondered. **That's kind of morbid to think about.** I just feel calm; normally I would feel panicky in the inky darkness like this. **Wait a minute. Inky? This was originally Jet Black.** The darkness slowly lightened yet started to have feeling to it.

The more it lightened the more I was aware of my lungs burning for air, the feeling of water, and the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. **OK! I get it! I'm Alive! Air!** **NEED. AIR…Which way's up?** I started to feel panicky. I looked upwards and discovered that it was darker that way.

Looking quickly down (well…in this case up…) I saw blue. Not water blue but sky blue. Flipping myself around I swam rapidly upwards and surfaced sputtering and choking with the taste of salt in my mouth. My face contorted. **Dear God this tastes bad.**

"Amanda! You bitch! You're alive!" I heard Kaylin and Allie yell at me. "Where are we?" I called out to them as I swam forwards. "How the Hell should we know?" "It's because of your fuckery we're in this mess." I twitched in annoyance, "How is this my fault?" "You fell in front of the car!" They screamed at me in unison. "That doesn't explain why we're in the middle of the ocean!" I cried out indignantly.

"It's your fault!" They yelled back. "If you guys didn't chase me I wouldn't have tripped," I gritted out. **This is not completely my fault,** I thought angrily. "If you hadn't run of with our drinks we wouldn't have chased you!" Kaylin growled out.

"Well, if you guys weren't addicted with the stuff I wouldn't have had anything to do to aggravate you." I retorted dryly. "It's still your fault!" **They're so stubborn,** I yelled mentally. We swam in angered silence, not in any particular direction; I followed the duo at a distance.

Suddenly I felt something bump against my arm and I flinched while looking at said object. There were train tracks floating a huge distance in two directions just under the surface of the water. I glanced over to my friends the argument gone from my mind as I dragged myself onto the train tracks, and stood.

-Meanwhile-

Kaylin and Allie were still fuming, they had enough shit happening in their lives and there goes Amanda who has now buried them alive in it for a stupid prank. It was at this point that Kaylin realized that she was gone. "Where is she?" Allie exchanged a look of horror with Kaylin that quickly switched to anger. "We take our eyes off her for one second and there she goes and drowns-" Allie's voice trailed off as they saw Amanda standing on the water. "What is this black magic," Kaylin muttered while thinking, **What the Hell?** "Did Jesus possess her or something?" Allie thought out loud.

-Back with Amanda-

"Hey guys come over here!" I called them out almost jumping for joy. "How are you doing that?" I stared at them in blank confusion, "What?" "How are you-" "You're not Jesus!" **…They think I'm standing on the water?** I thought as I looked down slowly.

"Dear God, it's not like that. I'm standing on train tracks." I gave them a look that roughly translated into 'Do-you-have-sun-stroke-or-something?' "What?" Kaylin said in confusion, while Allie said, "What is this fuckery?" "I'm serious," I made a small hop. "There are train tracks."

As they swam over Allie's voice carried over, "…Why are there train tracks in the middle of the ocean…" I thought about it and quickly blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "Maybe it's for a sea train?" They both burst out into laughter, **now that I think about it, it is rather unlikely,** I thought laughing embarrassedly.

I offered them my hands and they pulled me into the water. I surfaced sputtering, "What the Hell…Was that for!" I coughed out. They looked at me blankly then seconds within each other. "It's your fault we're in this mess." "But-" "-SHUT UP!" **Well…At least we're not dead…I think.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Letter, The Wino

Chapter 3- The Letter, the Wino and The Wayfaring Train.

(Amanda's POV)

**I have no idea how long we have been walking, what direction we're going (there's this one cloud constantly blocking the sun), or WHERE we are going but I do know this. I've tripped several times, we got directions from a giant frog…And I'm the one who asked him (?), and finally we are being chased by a storm. Earlier when we ran into him (the frog or is he a toad?) I don't know WHY I tried in the first place but I did. I had asked him if we were far from someplace nearby. **

**He seemed to understand and gestured behind himself. I also politely asked if he could let us by, which in response he jumped into the ocean and waved at us croaking happily. My friends to say the least had found it weird that a huge ass frog was on the tracks, even more so when I started talking to him like a person.** At this point we can see something in the distance but it'll take maybe twenty minutes to get there. I groaned inwardly, **those clouds are catching up to us…**

**The winds been picking up as well.** For the umpteenth time I tripped **(…it was the tracks fault! It keeps moving!)** "Screw it, I'm swimming!" Kaylin glanced at me smirking, "Clutz." I glared at her seethingly, "Shut…Up… I know I am, so you don't need to point it out!" I grumbled the last part.

**It take a clutz to know a clutz…something's been bugging me though…Since when have we been speaking fluent Japanese…I was fluent yet last I checked, and that's with working at it on my own time. They don't even know two pages worth of it when you add it up.**

-Sometime later-

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked a small green haired girl. Her face looks familiar… "I'm Chimney Oba-san." **…I'm only seventeen…Whatever at least she didn't think I was a guy.** "Nice to meet ya Chimney, you can call me Amanda." **I was shortly dragged off by her to play with her cat…bunny…eh…Gonbe; I'll just go by his name. I swear I've seen this guy before.**

-Meanwhile-

(3rd Person POV)

Kaylin and Allie were staring at the permanently smiling green-haired woman who was guzzling a large bottle of rum. "Ah! So you guys ship wrecked, ne? You chose possibly the worst time and area to do this." The teenagers exchanged looks that mutually agreed to stick with that story. Cocoro, the name of this large stout woman, came up with that on her own. "Um, why would that be?" Cocoro paused in her drinking again as she glanced at Kaylin. "Agua Lagoona of course." "What?" They gave her a confused look.

-Later-

(Allessandra's POV)

"Give this to Iceburg, it'll explain your situation, I'm sure he'll help you." Cocoro said passing a manila envelope to Allie, as they boarded the train. "…Thanks?" She went inside as the doors closed staring at the envelope. **I'm supposed to give this to an iceberg? Or is that some weird nickname…Dear God what's going on…This is a test…isn't it.**

(Amanda's POV)

"So I was right huh," I smiled at the others. "What now." "About the sea train," they rolled their eyes. "Lucky guess." I glanced out the window at the sparkling sea. "Any idea where we're going anyway?" "Nope," they said in unison. "Didn't you ask?" I looked at them incredulously. "We were worried more about the storm she told us about."

Kaylin muttered. I stared at them blankly; **they were worried about that storm chasing us? Oh come on!** "I think she called it…Aqua…Lagoon?" I flinched, "Wait what?" **No…this isn't happening. Sure it's cool and all but…if they find out we're ****here**** of all places. I really will be dead.** "Allie, she said, 'Agua Lagoona.'" "Oh-Amanda…Are you ok?" Allie noticed my face had paled.

"Yeah, Fine. Nothing's wrong." I looked out the window, avoiding their looks. I looked visibly calm (other than my eyes focused completely not on them) but I was screaming mentally. **That's why they looked familiar!** "Amanda, that's bullshit. Spit it out." Kaylin glared at me suspiciously. "…" **Let's change the subject shall we?** "So~…When have you guys started speaking fluent Japanese?"

"Huh?" "Does this sound different to you two?" They noticed the difference. "What is this black magic?" Allie looked horrified. **Mission accomplished** I thought, as we continued to talk in both languages. At some point I brought up Harry Potter and we joked about going to Hogwarts…As they crashed from the after effects of the energy drinks…I thought about what was going on. **I haven't read too far. **

**But one thing's for sure, this is before the current story line…Chimney (if she really is who I'm thinking she is), is roughly five years younger than first introduced in the manga. I only got to when Luffy was stopped by some guy in a cap. I should tell them where we are but…should I really? They're going to figure it out eventually. As my eyes shut for one last time, some thoughts raced through my head. This is really my fault isn't it? What do I do? ...How will I be able to get the others back? This is your fault isn't it M&M…Damnit! Why did you drag them into, this they aren't involved!**


	5. Chapter Four: Back on Earth i

Chapter 4- Back on Earth i.

-Five days ago-

"In other news, 3 Teenagers have gone on amber alert. If anyone has any information please call this number. A picture of the three girls (who are currently in a different dimension) is shown with these subtitles: Bradley M, Amanda-Lynn, Mazza E, Allessandra, and Rowlinson Kaylin. Last known going to Jyro Park.

-July 28th, 2012-

(3rd Person POV)

Emily, Tyler and Matthew sat in the library discussing the events that have transpired. "They're definitely not the types to run away," Emily mused. "Yeah, I agree something must have happened." Matthew nodded. "There's a rumor going around that they disappeared in front of this guy who was speeding around that neighborhood," Tyler shuddered.

"Well they can't have just ceased existing!" Matthew grimaced. They sat in silence, as Shaelynn spoke up behind Tyler causing him to jump, "…Maybe they were transported somewhere else…" She muttered in a thoughtful tone. "…This reminds me of some old police case Amanda told us about…but I thought it was just some horror story," Emily muttered.

The others looked at her, "What one?" Emily then recounts the story about how a farming boy disappeared, and when they went to investigate the area he was last known to be in, they could hear his voice crying out, and echoing as if he had fallen in a tunnel. However there was no hole or anything like that around the area and at the time, there was no recording technology created just yet. "That…That's kinda creepy…" Tyler stated as Matthew gave a horrified look. "You know…That might explain some missing person's cases," Matthew said shaking his head slightly.

…

"But where did they end up?" Emily mused as the others exchanged glances.


End file.
